Raindrops On My Window
by superzedu
Summary: - and I'm so close I can see the lightning bolts reflecting in her eyes and I'm not sure whether they're hers or the storm's; Kuroko/Misa


=====  
><strong>Raindrops On My Window<br>**=====

=====  
>I let a big sigh escape from my throat as I look out the rain-stained window. A gray, foggy haze and the occasional flash of lightning was all I observed, and had observed for over an hour. Maybe more, I haven't really been counting. Every crack of thunder made my heart skip and chastise itself against my ribcage with worry, my stomach making double somersaults in my trembling body.<p>

"Really, onee-sama..." I mutter into the palm of my hand, diverting attention from the window, from outside, where friend, roommate and love interest Misaka Mikoto had been venturing in the growing storm for nearly two hours now.

"Just to get some supplies, I'll be right back." she had said, zipping up her raincoat, a wide grin on her face. She then had pressed a hasty and a very uncharacteristical kiss on my cheek - if you could call it a kiss, it was barely a brush of her lips, a breath on my cheek - and left.

I guiltily blushed just rewinding the moment in my mind, feelings rocketing sky-high. "Silly onee-sama, making me worry like this..." I sighed, feeling the blush expanding on my cheeks. I walk over to the window and rest the blazing pieces of flesh against the cold glass.

I had even offered to get the supplies myself, since I could just teleport there, but no, the idiot had insisted to journey out into the pouring rain to get it by herself, as if it were her supplies and hers alone. Not to mention that the casual rainy weather had evolved in quite a storm - Academy City's forecasts were always spot on - over the past hour or so, and, knowing Misaka, she'd most probably get herself into a lot of trouble if she didn't watch out. It wasn't as if she was stupid, no, the brunette just had the tendency to attract dangerous things. And even though she was supposed to be the top of the school, stronger and more violent than any, she couldn't prevent mistakes to be made.

Everyone has borders, and so has Misaka. I know she is afraid to let anyone know she had, and I know she's terrified of someday not being able to go beyond them, but she has them alright. Regardless of her title. Regardless of her hard exterior mask, she has feelings and boundaries as well as every person and therefore she's not being always as cautious with situations she _could_handle.

I know her all too well.

I wiggle my head around on the glass to get my other cheek to cool down. A somewhat greasy blotch marks the spot where the other had been seconds ago and I wipe it away.

My eyes slide all over the glass, trying to look beyond the streams of rain dripping down the smooth surface at record speed. Never did my eyes rest upon Misaka's familiar figure though. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear as my eyebrows furrow together in new-found worry.

Then suddenly the door clicks and I turn around to see Misaka standing in the doorway, soaked to the bone and her face shrouded. She drops the plastic bags from her hands and promptly sits down on my bed, instantaneously drenching the sheets.

"Onee-sama! Geez, where have you been?" I hurry over to her, closing the door on my way. My hands fly all over her, unzipping her coat and helping her get it off and fixing her hair and I'm wondering why she's not saying anything - maybe something bad happened - and she just _sits_there. Her eyes aren't restless or sad or shocked or anything though so I calm down a little. I grab her head on both sides - God they're cold - and lay my forehead against her own.

It felt like we stayed in this position for days on end until Misaka sputtered up some words. "...Damn, it's cold out there."

"Really? That's all you've got to say? You had me worried sick!" I steer away from her head, fuming, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Do you even know for how long you were gone?" I didn't wait for an answer because it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Two hours. Two hours, onee-sama. Do you know what could've happened out there? You didn't even tell me where you went because no, missy here knows it all better. Did you ever think of your powers becoming dangerous in this weather, you know, water with electricity and all? I just, I can't - those _supplies_better be worth it." I recoil after a time of pacing in circles on the carpet.

It's not that I'm mad at what she did. I'm mad at what risk she put herself in and for what she made me think and feel. Selflessness is a rare thing to own and she doesn't have it and I just want to shield her. I don't know from what but all I know is that I care for her and honestly, I'd _die_for her. Misaka knows, somewhere deep down. We're strongly connected but we never speak about that. For me it's love that binds us together.

The brunette on the bed stays quiet for a while, redemption glinting in her amber eyes. She didn't need to say sorry because her body language told me enough and I can't be mad at her for a long time anyway. The dripping of water on the floor is like a rhythm in the stretching silence.

"Look, Kuroko, I'm sorry. I should've at least texted you. But I really did need to get this stuff!" Standing up, she picks up the bags and throws them on the already wet sheets.

I grow curious so I got up and peek in the things behind Misaka's back, but she shields me off pretty quickly. "It's a secret." she winked, giving off an air of mystery and suspicion. I blush.

"Ah, onee-sama, are you planning something tonight~?" I clasp my hands together, getting lost in my fantasies - which I shall keep to myself - once more. I find it funny how Misaka was kind of okay with it. She knew I like her, and yet here she was rooming with me and doing things with me and never was she afraid I'd try anything. Even though I was a straight out pervert some times.

"Don't over-excite yourself there, kiddo."

I stick my tongue out. "We should probably take my sheets to the washing room to get them dried though, you messed them up pretty badly, onee-sama."

Misaka scratches the back of her head, murmuring some excuses while she takes the duvets off and crumples them into a big pile she was able to carry. I take the blanket with me and we walk out into the hallways. Luckily it isn't too late, otherwise the dorm inspector would kick our asses.

We laugh and make jokes for a little while, Misaka being surprisingly responsive. She wasn't the girl to talk a lot since she always did a lot of thinking but today seemed different.

"When do you think the storm's gonna subside?" I ask, stuffing the blankets into the dryer together with the soaked sheets. It comes to life after tapping some buttons, it's mechanic humming filling the tiny washing room. Misaka sits atop of another dryer and I place myself in front of her, resting my arms on her legs and looking up as she grabs her phone.

"Let's see," I can guess she's scrolling through the weather forecast and her brow creases, "It's not gone in the least. We can expect a little clearance in like, three hours mini-"

She doesn't finish her sentence because the lights and the washing machines and dryers all turn off at once, accompanied by a loud crack of thunder, plunging the room into sudden and silent darkness. I don't scream but my heart is about to break out of my chest - that scared the hell out of me - and I look at Misaka's face that's the only source of light because her phone's still on. Her pupils are dilated by the lack of light. Or fear. Either one.

"Jesus." She breathes, her voice low and quivering as she looks around cautiously, "The thunder must've made the power go out. Jeez, I'm shaking all over. Are you okay?"

I nod, but then I realize she can't see that. "Yeah, just freaked out. I thought the dorm had lightning conductors?" I notice my voice is trembling as well and my heart is still breaking its way out.

Misaka hums, "Guess not. Let's see if we can get the power back on. Do you have any clue where the generator's located at?"

"No idea, maybe we should find the dorm inspector first. She's probably freaking out anyways." I answered, looking at Misaka's face drenched in blue-ish light as her eyebrows knitted together. "Onee-sama, you think you'd be able to get the power back up?" I arched my eyebrows.

A grin flashes across her face. "Let's go find out."

She hops off the dryer and takes my hand whilst holding her phone up as a light source. My cheeks darken at the skin contact and I'm glad Misaka can't see my face. Honestly, it's not that I am ashamed and she has seen me blush before but if I can hide it I'd rather. I don't want to bother Misaka with my feelings too much seeing she has to endure so much already. One day I'll hope my efforts to make her like me are worthwhile but I will keep most to myself if I can.

So I quietly follow her, mimicking her footsteps and moves as we walk along the shrouded hallway. Even though working for Judgment and capturing shady figures for nearly two year has made me quite the tough nut, the shadows creeping on the walls still scare me. I make some remarks about romantic adventures because of the blackout but Misaka hits me on the head for it. After rounding a few corners a white door pops up, conveniently marked with a sign saying 'generator room - danger, do not enter'.

"Ah, there we go!" Misaka aims for the door but it's locked. She tries a few times to pry it open, then proceeds to throw her shoulders against it a couple of times before I sigh and teleport us in. The brunette grunts something along the lines of "how could I forget".

It takes a few seconds to find the main power source and I watch Misaka get ready to defibrillate the wires and machines. Her stance is steady and the jolts of electricity spring from her fingertips as she spreads out her arms to the side. It is like she is being engulfed in this blue storm and I could only imagine what it would feel like to hold such power in your body. Was it warm and comfy? Painful? I couldn't tell since teleporting was so quick you wouldn't even feel anything.

But guessing by the way she _smiles_, it would be pleasant. Euphoric, even. I'd have to admit that she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair is a little messy - some wet wisps still stuck to her face at places - from her stormy adventure but it suit her none the less, and her expression is one of sheer joy, almost pleasure. The blue lightning bolts shade her face in ways I could only dream of.

I feel uncomfortably warm by the time Misaka's efforts ceased. I didn't even notice she failed to get the generator back to life until she says so.

"It's not working. Something must've been busted up inside there." Her forehead creases with worry, her amber eyes finding mine for consolation. I bite my lower lip. It's not a major disaster but it would've been great if we had normal lighting.

So I shrug. "Well, we'll have to deal with this anyhow. I'm sure we've still got some candles up in our room, we'd just light them and wait for the storm to pass."

"Sounds like a plan."

Misaka reaches out to take my hand to guide me out the hallway and into our room again, but she aims too high and grabs my upper arm. A pleasant shiver ripples down my spine as her extraordinarily warm hand glides along my arm, brushing every hair out of place and leaving a trail of goose bumps. The brunette catches my eye in the faint light of her phone but she merely smiles before tugging me along the enclosed corridors.

We arrive back at our room and Misaka dives straight for the plastic bags she brought. I cock my eyebrows up and cross my arms over my chest expectantly. I don't know what she's planning but it's sure as hell making me nervous.

"I had a feeling this would happen." I could practically hear her grin and then the metallic sound of a lighter being popped on and the room bathing in light.

"That's it? You got out into the storm to buy _candles_?" Somewhere inside me a fire was roaring but I couldn't tell if it was because it's a ridiculous idea or because that meant romantic candlelight evenings and storytelling with the storm howling outside.

The brunette grins while placing candles all over the room. "As if you're complaining."

I snap my mouth shut with force and a deep flush stretches across my face. I look away, not sure what to say. Misaka had been awfully responsive towards my insinuations today and I wasn't certain if it was something good. "Onee-sama, you're so thoughtful~"

The room is filled with candles in no time. Our shadows dance on the walls in the flickering lights, accompanied by the occasional flash of lightning.

We sit on her bed - since mine was violated by Misaka - for a while. "So, what do you wanna do?" I ask, only grinning after I realized the ambiguity. I slowly turn my head, a smug smirk from ear to ear and my eyebrows arched up. I can see questions rising in her expression.

"Hold your horses, Kuroko."

"Ah, but onee-sama~" I start, crawling close to her, "It's so cold! Who knows if we will survive this terrible disaster! We have to cuddle together in order to stay warm and support each other~."

I crawl closer still, daring to put my hand on Misaka's thigh. I've only once done this before but that was when she was asleep and I _swear _I didn't do it on purpose, but now I feel the blood pumping through my veins, being actually this close to her while she would normally punch me in the face. And maybe even electrocute me. If I was lucky. You gotta love that short temper.

My heart is on a rampage and I have no idea what I'm doing.

it's not so much only desire that I'm feeling, though my actions may prove otherwise. Misaka really is a great person, and I admire her in more than one way but God, she looks so stunning in the light of the candles. The soft curve of her cheekbones and the line of her jaw, the crook of her neck and slope of her shoulders, it was all beautiful. Her eyes glint mysteriously and I'm sure I look almost predatory by now and I'm surprised I haven't scared Misaka off yet and - yep, there it was. The palm of her hand right into my face, keeping me at distance.

"I said, hold your horses." She chuckles though, which is a good sign. Her fingers split apart so I can peek through them and I shoot apologetic and sad looks at her. "I brought something we can do though. Told you I had a feeling this would happen."

She gets up and walks to the plastic bags again, reaching in and getting out several board games, candy and chocolate and a large blanket. My jaw falls open in surprise.

"I didn't know you had visions as well, onee-sama."

She laughs as she throws the blanket to me. "Me neither." She shrugs and stalks back to the bed with a game of_ Trivial Pursuit_, a pack of regular playing cards and a packet of marshmallows wedged in between her teeth. Smiling, she plops down on the bed.

I find myself enjoying this sooner than I'd thought. Here we are, playing silly games and cracking jokes, feeding each other candy and listening to the raging weather outside. The candles grow significantly smaller as time passes by, the flames dancing happily on their fuse. We try to beat each other in playing several games of cards, throwing the cards up into the air upon loss or victory.

It strikes me how close we're becoming. Not just physically, but mentally as well. I'd nearly wish the power would go out for several hours more often.

"Phew, it's becoming quite cold here." Misaka states after quite some time, wrapping the blanket around her body. Her face visibly relaxed at the becoming warmth. "Aren't you cold?"

I shake my head but almost instantly regret it. A sudden cold breeze enters the room and I have no clue where it comes from. All the windows are shut tight. It doesn't seem to leave the place either. But surely all I'm wearing is my school uniform, so that's not too much insulation in the first place. I'm repressing shivers as they roll over my body, trying to hide my goose bumps and slight trembling. Maybe it's childish but I don't want Misaka to see I'm suffering.

I have a reputation of tough child to upkeep. The brunette knows me as straightforward and rough and I'd like her to keep thinking of me that way. It's the way she knows me and if I would become anything else I'm afraid she won't like me anymore. Like I said, it's a childish fear, but I can't help myself at times. Suffering is not my cup of tea.

But surely Misaka's knowing eyes glide over me and before I know it she has me enveloped in the blanket and against her side. I blink a few times before I realize where I am.

"...Onee-sama?" I blush when I feel more than see that her arms are around me and that she's cradling me against her chest. Her eyes are closed for a minute and she sighs in contentment.

"You know," she breathes against my hair, her chin on my head, "The power sure can go out more often. I haven't had a day like this in years. I really enjoyed myself." her hand flies to my face and gently brushes the hair out of my face as she gazes at me.

That's it for me. I grab both sides of the brunette's head, launch myself forward - in a fit of temporary insanity, really - and let my lips collide against Misaka's. They're soft and warm and little jolts of electricity flow through me and I'm not sure whether that's because of Misaka's powers or me but, frankly, I don't care. I feel the girl gasp into the kiss.

I pull back almost instantly with a smooch-sound ever only heard in movies and I look down, panting heavily by the sudden shortage of oxygen. The silence stretches until I can't stand it anymore.

"I'm sorry." I murmur.

Feeling the arms around my waist tighten their grip, I look up, started. Her eyes are friendly and glint with a hidden emotion I cannot decipher. Outside, the thunder cracks and lights up the room, dipping it all in blue shades. "Don't apologize, now."

"But I, you- how can I even- _hmmf_!" I can't even finish because Misaka bends down and kisses me, more fierce than I'd dared. At this point I'm certain that the jolts of electricity through my nerves belong to Misaka because right now it feels like a power is roaring, bursting, boiling inside of me as well. It's warm and pleasant and euphoric even.

It's nice how wrong you can be about people.  
>=====<p>

=====**  
>An: hey there! This was written for a contest on the Serious-About-Love group (I still don't know how to do fancy links so here: _)! The theme was stormy weathers, and I sure do think I've nailed that! As for the rest, it's a bit of an experiment. I tried to be a little more descriptive than I normally am, but I think it turned out alrighty.**

**But what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Do you want to kiss it or flush it down the toilet? Please let me know in the reviews, it would be appreciated! (:  
><strong>=====

=====_**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Toaru Kagaku no Railgun<br>**_=====


End file.
